Can It be Love?
by Lovely Kacey Faith
Summary: Daisy Curtis has always wanted to be a part of the gang. When she finally is accepted...she thinks she fell for someone. Can she get her true feelings across or will he just get the wrong message? On Hiatus  shall be back soon
1. Chapter 1

_Hey people! This is my first Outsiders story! I hope you enjoy! I don't own the Outsiders but I own Daisy and the plot! _

**Daisy's POV**

_Chapter 1:_

_Today is the day!_ I swung my legs out of my bed and felt my feet make contact with the cool floor. I quietly got out of bed and changed out of my pajamas and in to my regular clothes. Since today is Saturday Darry let us sleep in.

I look to Soda and Pony's bed. They got up earlier than I did. I walk out of our room to be hit with various smells. Today I will finally ask Darry if I can join his gang. Pony is younger than me and already in it, so why can't I? That's an easy one, I am a girl and girls aren't greasers, apparently. There are girl greasers but Darry doesn't want to take the risk of his only sister getting hurt.

"Hey boys," I said as I sat down next to Ponyboy.

"Hey Daisy," Soda and Pony said.

"Woke up a little late today? Didn't we?" Darry asked as I poured milk in to a bowl.

I smiled and said, "Just a little."

Darry rolled his eyes as Soda chuckled. I felt my hands get really sweaty as I ate my cereal. _Ask him already! You are turning sixteen soon, he can't turn you down! _He could still turn me down, I told my inner self. _You are turning sixteen, for crying out loud! He could turn you down but I doubt he will!_

"Darry?" I asked, feeling a bit shaky.

Darry looked up at me and raised his eyebrows, telling me to go on.

"I was just wondering…I wanted to ask you…"I stuttered. _Spill it already! Stuttering won't help him say yes! ASK!_

"Can I be apart of your gang?" I rushed out.

Darry put his spoon down and wiped his mouth. Before he could say anything I continued, "I was just asking because I am turning sixteen soon. Also, you let Pon join and he is younger than me."

Soda had a smile on his face. He looked at Darry, waiting for an answer.

"Daisy…how many times do we have to go through this?" Darry asked me while running his fingers through his hair.

I sighed. "Darry, don't say I can't join because I'm a _girl._ I have lived with you three boys for a long time and I haven't met one of your buddies while you have met mine," I argued.

"She's got a point Darry," Soda said.

"Darry, we could keep an eye on her," Pony said.

I looked at my little brother in shock. I didn't think he would stick up for me. Apparently, my little brother proved me wrong.

"Well, I guess you can but I have to make sure with the gang. You understand Daisy?" Darry asked.

I Squealed and leaped out of my chair. I swung my arms around Darry's neck and shrieked, "Thank you!"

"O.k., well let's go meet them in the lot," Darry said.

Soda and Pony quickly did the dishes. Once they were done we were out the door. I looked to the lot to see the gang. Maybe, I could finally meet _thr gang! _Ponyboy told me Johnny was the littlest of the gang and his best friend. Johnny had turned sixteen about four days ago so he was close to my age. I was turning sixteen on Tuesday. He told me about everyone, how Steve and Soda were best buddies and so on.

When we got to the lot Pony stayed by my side as Darry went to whisper something in someone's ear. The man nodded and whispered among the group. Everyone nodded.

"Well Daisy you are in," Soda said.

I couldn't help it, I smiled. "This is Steve Randle, my buddy," Soda said. "Dallas Winston whom we call Dally. Two-Bit Matthews, and…where is Johnny?" Soda asked.

Dally shrugged. "I told him we were meeting here," Dally said.

"You don't think he got jumped, do you?" Pony asked. I felt my little brother tense up besides me.

"I hope not, he has been through to much. Especially with his parents," Darry said.

"Yeah, beating him senseless," Two-Bit said.

"What?" I asked.

"Daisy, Johnny has it rough at home. His dad is always drunk. His mom is most of the time. They beat him and sometimes we need to take him to the hospital. He has been in the hospital so many times, I lost track," Soda said.

I tensed up a little. I didn't know Johnny had it rough at home. That is just terrible.

"Sometimes, he crashes at your place," Steve said.

"How come I never knew he did?" I asked.

"He comes after you are in bed and leaves before you wake up," Pony explained.

"Ohh…" I said.

"Glad you in now Daisy?" Dally suddenly asked.

I looked Dally in the eyes and smirked. "Yes, I have been asking ever since Pony got in," I said.

Dally chuckled. I saw Two-Bit was playing with a switch blade, a fancy one at that.

"Now seriously guys, where is Johnny? Did he tell anyone where he was going?" Pony asked.

"No," Steve said.

"Well, he could be sleeping," Two-Bit suggested.

"Doubt it," Dally murmured. "Johnny doesn't sleep in. He is an early riser."

"What if a soc got him?" Soda whispered.

"No, a soc couldn't have gotten Johnny!" Pony exclaimed. I looked at my brother. He really does care about Johnny.

"You never know, kid," Steve mumbled.

"Lighten up guys. Don't think the worst. Johnny will be here any minute," Darry assured everyone.

"How do you know?" Two-Bit asked.

"Seriously, Two-Bit? We can't think the worse. We want to think the positives not the negatives. The negatives are Johnny getting jumped or Johnny being beaten by his father. The positives are Johnny is coming any minute or he just got a drink, he'll be here. If he isn't here in the next twenty minutes you can think the worst, o.k.?" Darry asked.

Everyone nodded. It got real quiet. I then heard a scream and a door slam shut. Pony nor I did not look up, everyone else did and smiles broke their faces.

"Hey guys," I heard behind me.

Pony and I spun around to find a boy about my height with black hair and black eyes.

"Who's this?" the boy asked.

"This is my sister, Daisy Curtis," Pony and Soda said.

The boy nodded. "She is in the gang now, that alright with you?" Dally asked the boy.

The boy nodded, again. I looked the boy up and down. Who is he?

"Daisy, this is my best friend, Johnny Cade," Pony said. He walked up to Johnny and slung his arm around Johnny's shoulders. Johnny met my stare and gave me a weak smile. I returned the smile, secretly wanting to faint.

This is Johnny, the boy who was Pony's best friend. The boy who…I think I just fell for.

**Well, what did you guys think? Please don't critizize hard on me! Daisy is one year younger than Soda. Soda is going on seventeen. Daisy is going on sixteen while Johnny just turned sixteen. Did you guys like? Please review! Danke everyone!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hallo everyone! I know I haven't updated in forever on this story but I am in the process of rewriting it. I decided to because I really thought it would make more sense if I rewrite it so here we are. Please forgive me for not uploading anything for…a really long time. I hope you guys enjoy this! Enjoy~!_

**Daisy's POV**

_Chapter 1:_

I can't move my stare from Johnny. Johnny's cheeks turn a shade of red. He looks away. Did he just blush? No, no I have to be imagining this! I looked away from Johnny, feeling my face getting the slightest bit hot. I took in a deep breath as I watched a single piece of grass dance with the wind

"What took you so long, Johnny?" Soda asked.

Johnny opened his mouth to speak but was cut off with a yell, "I am not done with you boy!"

Johnny squeezed his eyes shut. His hands balled up in to fists. I looked at the man. He was holding a golf club and waiting for Johnny.

"That is his dad," Dally whispered in to my ear.

"Jonathon! I am not getting any younger!" Mr. Cade yelled.

"Don't turn around Johnnycake. Don't even listen to him," Two-Bit said. Johnnycake...that was his nickname, at least I now know his nickname.

Dally walked over to Johnny. He stood behind him and pushed him further in to the gang. Next thing I knew he was standing by me! _I think I am going to faint!_

"He'll go away eventually…I know he will," Dally mumbled. Then we all heard the door slam shut, meaning he left.

I looked up at everyone to see them all talking about something. I had no idea what they were talking about but it probably had something to do with going somewhere or what they were planning to do next.

"Well then…" Soda mumbled.

"Any who!" Two-Bit said and then turned his attention to me.

"Well Daisy, what would you normally do when your brothers left the house?" Two-Bit asked.

I turned my attention to him. "Normally I would pick up a book and read or go over to my friends house," I replied. He nodded.

"Sounds like fun," Dally mumbled. I rolled my eyes.

"I love reading, what's wrong with that?" I retorted.

"Reading is boring sis," Soda said. Steve nodded in agreement.

"Reading is amazing! How could you say it is boring?"I exclaimed.

"I don't know sis, they just don't like reading," Pony mumbled. I kicked a rock out of the blue, knowing he was right.

"Well, who wants to play some football?" Dally asked, pulling a football out from behind his back. Steve and Soda raised their hands. Dally cocked an eyebrow at them. "What are we in school now?"

"We aren't in school…" Soda mumbled, putting his hand down. "I just wanted to play some football." Dally smirked.

"I know you did Soda it's just why did-," Dally started but was cut off as Soda ran beside him, took the football out of his hand and ran a good twenty feet away from Dally. He gave Dally a small smile.

"You want to play that way now, do you?" Dally asked. In response, Soda threw the ball to Steve who caught it. Dally glared at the two boys.

"Then we can play that way," Two-Bit hissed playfully. He ran towards Steve and took him to the ground as the football went flying to Pony. Pony caught it and looked up. Everyone turned their head to Pony. Next thing we all knew, Darry, Dally and Two-Bit came running this way. Pony smiled and threw the ball over to Soda. It felt as if we were playing keep away from Dally, Darry and Two-Bit at the moment.

The game went on for a good two hours, eventually us three really joining in. I took Dally's side as Johnny and Pony took Soda's side on the game. It was fun to say the least. I had to stop though…it was getting dark and I still had to go take a shower when Pony or Soda didn't. I scowled as I walked back to the house.

"Bye Daisy!" they all exclaimed. I turned around and gave them a small smile, waving to them as well. They seemed to like me which was good. Now at least I have other friends beside the ones I made at school. Speaking of school…that was starting up soon. I groaned softly as I closed the front door, and flipped on the lights in the process.

I walked to the bathroom and closed the door. The boys would be home soon, that I knew. Normally I was never home but when I was, I was always reading a book on romance. I smiled as I pulled my pony tail out and set the hair band on the sink counter. I pulled out my brush and ran it through my brown hair.

I couldn't wait until the next time I see the gang. I was really excited about being in the gang! I really was.

I looked at myself one more time before getting in the shower.

**I hoped you guys all liked that! Type me up a review and I will see you all next time! Danke!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hallo everyone! What did you all think of the last chapter? Hoped you all liked it! I am back with chapter 3! I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well! Enjoy~!_

**Daisy's POV**

_Chapter 3:_

I scrubbed my hair with conditioner. This was the last thing I had to do before I could get out, get a piece of chocolate and then settle down in to the chair in the living room with a book. I smiled as I stepped back under the stead flowing water. It felt so warm, I loved it.

Once I was pretty sure the conditioner was all out of my hair, I turned the water off and grabbed my towel. I wrapped it around my body and stepped out of the shower, feeling clean. After you are tackled to the ground it feels nice to take a shower and feel clean again, well at least it does for me.

I picked up my pajamas. I slipped my arms through the shirt and buttoned it up. Next I put on my pants. I looked at the steamed up mirror, all from the warm shower I has just took. I picked up my brush and ran it through my best hair.

I kept thinking about today and how good it felt to be a part of the gang. Dally seemed pretty cool, so did Two-Bit, Steve and Johnny. I smiled at Johnny's name. Did I really just fall for a guy that I literally just met and barely has even spoke to me. I don't even think he has said a word to me yet…

I shrugged, I need to get to know Johnny before I say I like him or I don't. He seems like a good friend, he really does.

I set down my brush and left the bathroom, hearing voices coming from the living room. I walked in to the living room to see my brothers and Johnny. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Well, if it isn't little wet head!" Soda exclaimed, giving me a smile that I just had to return.

"Daisy, Johnny is going to stay here for the night, I don't think he should go back to his parent's house right now," Darry explained, knowing exactly what I was thinking. I nodded in response. I left the living room for the kitchen. I opened up the fridge and grabbed my chocolate bar, then closed it softly. I picked up my book as I re-entered the living room. I plopped down in the chair located in the corner.

"You guys want a piece?" I asked; not wanting to be rude. I broke off a piece for Pony, knowing well he would want one. He took it with a small thanks coming from his lips. I nodded in response.

"No thanks Daisy," Darry mumbled. Soda shook his head. I looked at Johnny with a cocked eyebrow,

"You want one Johnny?" I asked him. Pony held out his hand. I looked up at him and all I got was a wink. I shook my head slightly, a small smile on my face as I gave him another piece. I watched Pony as he walked over to Johnny and put it in his hands. I heard Johnny mumbled no thanks but Pony would not take it back. Johnny looked at me and mouthed a 'thanks'. I laughed softly and mouthed a 'you're welcome' back to him.

"Well, Soda you have to work tomorrow, am I right?" Darry asked Soda.

"Yup!" Soda exclaimed. Darry nodded, looking at the paper in his hands. I opened up my book and started reading, blocking out their conversation until someone tapped me on the shoulder. I looked up to see Soda.

"Yes…?" I asked, scowling slightly up at my older brother. He gave me a smile in return.

"You should talk with Johnny sometime," Soda said. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why do you think so?" I asked him. I was trying to forget about having any kind of feelings for Johnny. I was not going to fall in love just yet and not to someone who I just met to be at that. Soda smirked at me.

"Come on little sis! Johnny needs another friend," Soda said.

"Doesn't he have all of you though?" I asked.

Soda sighed. He looked back over to our other two brothers and Johnny, making sure they didn't hear anything we were saying. "Sis, you love making new friends and I know this. Yes, Johnny has us. His best friend though is Pony and maybe if you were his friend you guys…" he trailed off.

I set my book down. "Tell me exactly where you are going with this Soda," I demanded.

"I was thinking you could be Johnny's other best friend Daisy. It would be good for him and for you," Soda said.

"It would be good for me because…?" I trailed off, a small smirk forming on my face. Soda glared at me and hit my shoulder playfully.

"Sis, I know for a fact you and Johnny could be really good friends. School is starting up here very soon, I think right after your birthday, on a Wednesday. Did you know Johnny is in your grade?" Soda asked me.

"Really?" I asked. I had never saw Johnny before or maybe I just didn't remember him.

"Yup, maybe you guys will be in a class together," Soda said. He stood up and looked down at me. "Give Johnny a chance, please?" I sighed and looked up at him.

"Okay, I will," I said. He smiled at me and gave me a hug.

"Thanks sis," he whispered.

"Anytime I can be of service, just call," I said while standing up. He chuckled as Darry looked at us.

"Daisy, time to go to bed," Darry instructed. I sighed but gave him a nod.

"Night boys!" I exclaimed.

"Night!" my brothers called. I saw Johnny look up at me and give me a faint smile. I returned one before entering my room. I set my book on my night stand and crawled under my covers. I looked out the window and saw a shooting star. Right then and there I made my wish while falling in to a deep sleep.

_I wish I can figure out what my heart wants._

**Did you guys like this? I had my first indoor soccer game! Alright guys, I hoped you all enjoyed this and be ready for the new chapter four which should be out here soon followed by a chapter five hopefully! Type me up a review and I shall see you all soon! Danke!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hallo everyone! I hoped you all enjoyed that last chapter! Please enjoy this chapter and I shall see you with chapter five here soon! Enjoy~!_

**Daisy's POV**

_Chapter 4:_

I woke up on Tuesday morning, feeling so tired. I had gone with Pony and Johnny to the DX while Steve and Soda were working. Johnny really hasn't talked to me at all yet but I think I was starting to get somewhere with him. Soda really wanted us to be friends and I actually wanted to be his friend so I was trying hard to be this boy's friend.

I got out of bed slowly, feeling my body ache. I had no idea why I felt this bad…I had just walked and ran last night, that was it, nothing that extreme. I sighed softly as I started to undress and get in to my clothes I was going to wear for the day. I was wearing a blue shirt with a pair of dark jeans. I pulled on my socks and then my shoes. I brushed my hair before braiding it and then left the room.

I saw no Darry or Soda when I looked in to the living room, or Pony for that matter. Where in the world could those boys be? I sighed as I entered the dining room to be hit with a surprise.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAISY!" I heard. I fell flat on my bottom which made them all chuckle. I looked up at them with a scowl. Then I realized the whole gang was here. I smiled as Pony helped me up.

"Sixteen already now?" Two-Bit asked.

"Two-Bit…it is not like you have known her since childhood," Steve said. Two-Bit chuckled.

"You are getting a little old now," Soda said sarcastically. I stuck my tongue out at him which made him laugh.

"Alright birthday girl," Dally said. "How about we all take you out to a movie tonight?"

"You all better be careful," Darry said. "I have to get to work. Come here Daisy." Darry opened his arms and I walked in to them. He gave me a hug and then headed towards the door.

"Have a good birthday Daisy! I'll see you all tonight! Be careful!" Darry yelled and then the front door closed.

"Anyone else want to come? My treat," Dally said.

"I wish I could, Steve and I got to work," Soda said. He then looked at me. "Have fun though girl."

"Sounds like a plan! What movie?" Two-Bit asked.

"Don't know, whatever movie Daisy wants to see," Dally said. He looked at me.

"I don't care," I replied.

"Well you all have fun, don't stay out late," Steve said, acting like a dad.

"Okay Stevie~!" Two-Bit sung. Steve raised his eyebrows at Two-Bit before leaving the room with Soda. I looked at the time to see it was already eleven thirty. Well I woke up late.

"What do you guys want to do to pass the time?" Dally asked.

"Mickey Mouse anyone?" Two-Bit asked. I smiled.

"Yes! I love Mickey Mouse!" I exclaimed. Two-Bit and I raced to the living room and turned on the T.V. I sat down on the couch as Two-Bit sat on the other chair, not the one I always sat in at night to read one of my many romance novels.

Pony sat beside me, Dally beside him. Johnny took a seat on the floor. I looked at him instead of the T.V. I then realized he had a scar on his cheek bone, around that area. I started to wonder how he got it. Did his mom or dad cut him? I shivered at that. If they did that is just plain old cruel. First of all, Johnny is there son and he should be treated with more respect than what he receives. I shook my head to myself.

"What do you disapprove of Donald Duck?" Two-Bit asked, noticing the shake of my head, everyone turned their heads toward me. I felt my face get hot.

"No I was just thinking," I said.

"She's still in dreamland…" Dally mumbled.

"Did you just say Candy land?" Two-Bit asked. Dally glared at Two-Bit.

"No Two-Bit," Dally said. I saw Johnny crack the smallest of all smiles. I felt a smile form on my face at his. "You need to get your hearing checked."

"Already did, three years ago," Two-Bit said, looking back at the screen. Pony laughed softly as did I. Johnny's smile grew just a little and then disappeared. I sighed.

After watching T.V. for about three hours, Dally decided it was time to go. "We can walk around until it is time," Dally declared. We all got up and headed outside. I decided to ask Pony about Johnny's scar.

"Hey Ponyboy," I said. He looked back at me with raised eyebrows. "I need to ask you something…" He stopped walking so I could catch up to him. We started walking at the same pace, far enough behind the other three so they couldn't hear us.

"I was wondering...how did Johnny get that scar on his face?" I asked.

"Well sis, it happened like this…" Pony trailed off. He went in to the whole entire story. He told me that they had found Johnny in the lot and that they had found his jean jacket. His jean jacket had blood on it. I gasped at a lot of parts as Pony went on. Johnny had told them that he remembered a guy with rings on his fingers. I gulped, so a group of socs had beaten him up, not his parents.

"It was socs?" I asked. Pony nodded.

"Yup, ever since that Johnny has carried a switch blade around in his pocket. He is not chancing anything anymore. He does not want to be beat up by any soc, anytime soon," Pony explained. I nodded.

"Who would?" I asked. Pony smiled.

"You got a point there sis, I don't know of anyone who would want to get beat up by one of those socs anytime soon," Pony said.

We got at the drive in movies when it was dark. We had hung out at the DX, talking to Soda and Steve. We went underneath the fence, the whole time I felt bad about doing it but they told me to so I did. We took a seat in the second row.

"Alright, I shall be back!" Dally said. He left with Two-Bit, probably to get everyone a Coca Cola and some popcorn. I saw sitting in between Pony and Johnny which was fine with me.

"Do we have any idea what we are seeing?" Pony asked.

"Nope," Johnny mumbled. He looked at me. "Do you know Daisy?" I shook my head.

"I have no idea," I said. He nodded in response.

Dally and Two-Bit joined us shortly after. They handed us each a coke and then gave us a bag of popcorn to share. The movie just began when they sat down.

About ten minutes in to the movie, Dally started to flirt with a girl in the first row. She was pretty much fed up with him after about two minutes of him. I felt bad for her; she obviously wanted you to go Dally. Can't you leave the poor girl alone for once? Sit back and enjoy the movie Dally!

"Dal, leave her alone," I heard Johnny tell him. Dally stopped his actions and looked at Johnny. I was surprised Johnny did what he just did.

"What?" Dally asked.

"You heard me, leave her alone," Johnny repeated. Dally left in seconds, anger boiling through him.

"Well thank you," the girl said. Johnny nodded.

We started talking to her; finding out her name was Cherry. At least that was what everyone called her. She said that I looked familiar but I just couldn't put my finger on where I could have seen her. She went to my school, that I knew but…where have I seen Cherry?

We decided to leave about half way through the movie. I was getting cold and the movie wasn't that interesting to the boys. It was a romance movie which I would have loved to sit down and watched but the boys were getting bored so I suggested we leave.

On the walk home my teeth started chattering. Johnny seemed to realize this. He shrugged off his jean jacket and put it on my shoulders. My eyes widened. I looked up at Johnny and gave him a small smile.

"Thanks," I whispered.

"You're welcome," he said.

We had not got that far from the drive in when we heard someone talk to us," Well look what we got here, a bunch of greasers." We all turned around to see a group of socs, Cherry and her friend. Cherry was arguing with the, what seemed like, leader.

I watched Johnny's eye get wide. I looked at the 'head's' hand. There on his hand was…

A few rings.

**Did you guys like? I should have chapter five done soon! Type me up a review and I shall see you soon~! Danke!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hallo everyone! I am back with chapter 5! The very first chapter five for this story! I am so sorry about the long wait guys…Really I am. If you have read this story please re-read the previous chapters because I re-edited them. Enjoy this chapter guys! Enjoy~!_

**Daisy's POV**

_Chapter 5:_

I was scared. I seriously was scared, if not terrified. I watched as Johnny pulled out his switch blade and step in front of me. Pony picked up a broken bottle as Two-Bit pulled out his blade as well.

"What do you all want?" Two-Bit asked. The man with the rings smiled.

"Nothing, we just wanted to know why we saw you talking to my girl," the man said. I started shaking, what if they decided to start a fight with us? I shivered in the cold, even though I had Johnny's jean jacket on.

"You should thank us you know," Two-Bit hissed. "My friend stopped one of our friends from flirting with your 'girl'." The man with the rings rolled his eyes.

"He did!" Cherry exclaimed. "Why do you have to be so hard headed all the time? They did nothing to us except have a nice and friendly conversation with us."

"You can shut-up now, you know that?" the ring man said. Cherry glared at him.

"Leave them alone and I will," Cherry hissed.

"Yeah, go girl," Two-Bit mumbled under his breath.

"Fine, you all got lucky this time," the man with the rings said. He looked at me and rolled his eyes. "Got a little wimp protecting such a pretty girl now?" He shook his head. We stood still as they all walked away. Cherry mouthed sorry to us before they disappeared from our sight.

"Those socs would," Two-Bit mumbled as Pony set down the broken bottle. I watched as Johnny put his switch blade away in to his pocket. I looked up at him to see him give me the smallest of all smiles possible.

"Well, we need to head home. You three got school tomorrow and if I don't get you all home soon, Darry is going to scream at me," Two-Bit said. I nodded, feeling numb. We had almost been attacked by the socs…I shivered once again. Johnny looked over at me, concern etched out all over his face.

"You alright Daisy?" he asked me. I nodded. "You don't look it. Are you still cold?"

"A little…" I mumbled. Johnny nodded. Next thing I knew was his arms were around me in a hug. I stopped dead in my tracks. My eyes were wide, Johnny is hugging me. He felt so warm even with just a t-shirt on. I felt my face heat up, a blush most likely coming on. When Johnny pulled away I looked down at the ground.

"Any better?" he asked me. I nodded.

"Thanks Johnny," I whispered as we started walking again.

"Any time Daisy," he said. I looked down at my feet the rest of the way home. I then realized Johnny and I were seeming to talk more. Maybe it was because of my birthday…I shook my head slightly. Yesterday we had talked more as well; it seemed as if we were starting to become friends, one small step at a time.

"Well Daisy," Two-Bit started. "What is it like to be sixteen?"

"Weird," I said. "I don't feel any older. I still feel fifteen, not sixteen." Two-Bit chuckled.

"It will settle in soon enough," he said. We turned on to our street, finally. Two-Bit walked us down to our house along with Johnny's. "Have a good night guys! Once again, happy birthday Daisy!"

"Bye Two-Bit! Thanks!" I called.

"Bye Johnny," my brother and I said. He waved to us and then when I saw him inside his house, I bolted to my room which left Pony completely clueless. Darry and Soda were left clueless as well, trying to get my attention by calling my name. I knew Pony would get it and then explain to our brothers why I ran automatically to my room once we both got home.

I got under the covers as quickly as I could. I pulled them close, wanting to feel comfort. I looked out the window at the dark sky. Sleep came quickly which I was thankful for.

The one thing I forgot though was that I was still wearing Johnny's jean jacket.

**Did you all like? I know it was shorter than the last chapter but I still hoped you all enjoyed! I shall hopefully be back with chapter six before you know it~! Type me up a review and I shall see you all soon! Danke~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hallo everyone! I am back with chapter 6! Thank you for all the reviews/favorites/alerts/even reading it! I am so happy! Thank you guys once again! I hope you all enjoy the first chapter six of this story! Enjoy my lovely readers~!_

**Daisy's POV**

_Chapter 6:_

When I woke up the sun was shining bright in my face. I groaned and turned on to my other side so I was facing away from the sun. I opened up my eyes quickly to see it was only 7. My eyes widened. If it was only seven o' clock then why in the world was the sun out and shining as brightly as it was.

"UP AND AT 'EM SIS!" I heard Soda yell. My eyes widened once again and I jumped up, scared out of my shorts. There standing in front of me was Soda…with a flashlight in his left hand. I scowled at him, I still wanted to sleep and he had to go and wake me up from my sleep!

Soda shook his head at me. "Sorry sis, school is starting here soon! Get ready! You slept late!" Soda exclaimed. I almost let out a scream; they knew how much I hated waking up late! I scurried to the bathroom and got dressed as quickly as I could. I set my jacket down on the toilet, wondering where in the world I got it while I got dressed. I pulled a light blue shirt over my head and then my jeans.

I completely forgot I was still wearing Johnny's jean jacket as I walked out of my room to join my brothers. Darry gave me a banana to eat on the way to school. "Here you go," he said. "You and Pony need to get going if you want to make it to school on time." Darry handed me my lunch and then pushed me out the door, giving me a head start.

"You coming sis?" Pony asked me. I saw Johnny was standing beside him. I felt my cheeks get hot so I looked down at my feet, examining my shoes.

"Yeah," I said, walking down the front steps.

I joined the two boys and we started walking off to school. Pony and Johnny had a conversation while I just watched my feet walk on the side walk, covered in pebbles.

"You ready for school Johnny?" Pony asked him.

"I guess," Johnny said with a simple shrug of his shoulders.

"What about you sis?" Pony asked me, poking my cheek. I looked over at my younger brother.

"Yeah," I said. Pony raised his eyebrows at me.

"All you have said today is 'Yeah'," Pony noted. I giggled at him.

"Yeah," I said. Pony rolled his eyes and whispered something to Johnny that I just could not catch, sadly enough. I stuck my tongue out at him which he returned.

We walked in to the school together. We had to grab our schedule and go off to our first class. There, our teacher would assign us our lockers. I picked up my schedule once I told the lady my name.

_Daisy Curtis- 124098 _

_English- Robert- 116_

_History- Tulip- 105_

_Arithmetic- Toney- 209_

_Lunch_

_Chemistry- Harry- 009_

_Fitness Education- Cal -Gym_

_Foreign Language- Schott -115_

_Study Hall- 113_

I nodded to myself as Pony and Johnny came back to me. "History," Pony said. "Well, see you all later!" I looked at Johnny who stood just there.

"Where are you heading first Johnny?" I asked him, curiosity getting the better of me.

"English with Robert in 116," Johnny replied. "You?"

"Same!" I exclaimed. "Let's get going, I heard he is really funny." Johnny cracked the smallest of all smiles.

As we walked to our first class, Johnny did not say a word to me. When we entered, I saw my best friend Laura White. She waved me over to where she was sitting. I looked over at the teacher's desk to see he wasn't there. As Johnny walked off to find his seat, I remembered his jacket. "Johnny!" I exclaimed. He looked back at me. I pulled the bottom of his jacket. "I forgot to give you your jacket." He waved me away.

"It is fine, just wear it," he said, sitting down in a chair. I felt a smile form on my face as I joined my friend Laura.

Johnny was a sweetheart.

**Did you guys like it? Hope so! I know it wasn't that long, tear. Next one will hopefully be longer! Type me up a review and I shall see you all with chapter seven! Danke my dears~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


End file.
